A complex programmable logic device (CPLD) displays the statuses of several hard disks by parsing the serial general purpose input output (SGPIO) signal output from a hard disk manager. Currently, the fault-existing status of the hard disk and the warning status are not distinguishable from each other, resulting in a confusing display of the hard disk statuses.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement.